The Son of the One
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Takehito and Miya had a son; Akio Asama, after leaving MBI Takehito finds four more ships and while Minaka manages to get most of the Sekirei for his sick game Takehito does manage to save a few, and make off with the four additional Jinki. 8 rescued 88 before they tried to extract her Tama meaning Yume is still alive, and who knows what secrets Takehito will be able to teach Akio


**I want to apologize for slow update/release speed but I work on a lot of stories (more than what has been published by a considerable amount) for example I have been working on this story since November of 2016 and I don't always write stuff in order so I can't release an update until the next chronological piece is done but anyways…** **Welcome everybody, that's right welcome to The Son of the One. We have some pre-canon changes to make,** **First off, the S-Plan second generation disciplinary squad arrived to save the two captured Sekirei children they managed to make it in time to save the children both with their Tama intact and unharmed. But instead Takehito winged Miya to prevent anyone from using her in case anything should happen to him, which allowed him to survive his original cause of death, he died of a heart attack three years ago (when Akio was sixteen), but as Minaka is about to find out he left someone to fight on in his absence and with knowledge of the research Takehito had done with his extra years from reinforced Sekirei marks to un-winging Sekirei so that Sekirei would be able to be rescued from evil Ashikabi such as ones who would force Sekirei to be theirs or those who would abuse their Sekirei.** **Also when I refer to the OCs hair color lookup Metallic Lilac Gray, I came across it when I was trying to figure out how to mix purple and gray for the characters hair color.** **Three things before I start, one Yume's bust is larger than Musubi's but smaller than Kazehana's. Second Kusano never went into stasis so she will be sixteen instead of eight. Third Miya never got rid of her original sword.** **Change made to character measurements will be announced as/after they happen** **Also I suppose technically I should thank an author for pissing me off enough finish this, but I won't because praise belongs to those who have done good (and I do in fact mean good not well look up the difference if you don't know it)** **I do appreciate people that properly label themes in their stories especially when it is done either in the summary or the first chapter because while slightly better than not knowing something is in a story until it blindsides you, I prefer not to become emotionally invested and then find out that a theme will be in a story, although I still will say that is less upsetting than when you were unaware and then suddenly you are upset. I am a big believer in don't like don't read which becomes more difficult to follow without additional information (what it is that you might not like).** **Anyways enough rambling**

浅間 昭雄

Chapter 1:

Akio's POV

Age 14

"Akio I have to tell you something, it is time for you to begin your journey as an Ashikabi." that one sentence said by my father signaled the end of my childhood. "It's a year or two earlier than I would have liked but I don't think I can hold her back any longer nor would it be right for me to try." my father continued. A knock was heard on the door to the lab. "Come in" my father said the door opened and in walked a familiar girl. At 176 cm in height, the Sekirei of Fate walked in "You wanted to see me Takehito… eep A-Akio w-wha-what are y-y-y-you do-doing here." Yumi stuttered, bright red in the face and desperately trying to finish her sentence. "Ok, Yumi I have decided that it would be wrong to keep you from your destined ashikabi any longer, therefore you may…" was as far as my father made it before I found myself landing back first on the ground, I found myself unable to see or breathe my head feeling as though I was being smothered by the world's warmest and most comfortable pillow. Right before I would have passed out from lack of oxygen Yumi moved my face up out of her impressive bosom, causing me to gasp for air in the short respite after being suffocated which ended promptly thereafter when the predatory goddess decided I had gotten enough air and she stuck her tongue into my mouth holding me in place in an ironclad embrace. The next moment when my tongue brushed the underside of her own tongue she shuddered and glowing wings identical to the ones on the that appeared on her nape with the exception of being white burst from her back.

My father spent the next hour trying to get the newly winged sekirei to put me down. My father sighed in frustration seeming to have realized that no amount of reasoning would get to the euphoric sekirei, he inhaled deeply closing his eyes, his eyebrows angling, mouth going from a scowl of exasperation and annoyance to an almost neutral expression with slight downward curves which displayed a disciplined, level expression with the corners turned sloping downward ever so slightly, perfectly portraying that beneath his current stoicism was his annoyance, his eyes opened focusing on the girl who was responsible for the unreasonable delay in submitting to his request with a glare that could raise the dead if only so that they could then be killed by the glare. My father pulled from his "collection" (read as arsenal) of Hannya masks he had created over the years, this one was one that MBI's founder and CEO had seen many times when they were in college, it was his "you know I am right, so stop being a pest and get out of the way" mask. I was dropped as my cowed sekirei shrieked and attempted albeit rather comically, to hide behind my much smaller form.

Father started training me that day and we spent the rest of the of the day training, he said he was training me to stop Minaka if anything were to happen to him.


End file.
